


An history of porn.

by GALAGAZZO_94



Series: BTOB abo slice of life [3]
Category: BTOB
Genre: Alpha Lee Minhyuk, Alpha/Alpha, Deepthroating, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other members are mentionned, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sort Of, alpha lim hyunsik, omega Seo Eunkwang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GALAGAZZO_94/pseuds/GALAGAZZO_94
Summary: Minhyuk is having a trip down memory lane and then porn happens.Yes, that is a good summary.





	An history of porn.

**Author's Note:**

> HellO. I'm back. 
> 
> Aaaand I wrote porn. Yeah. Shameless. And It's Minhyuk/Hyunsik again. I don't even ship them so that's pretty funny. For me at least.
> 
> Anyway. I have another story coming up. It's fully written but it's handwritten and I was lazy to type it. (This time it'll be Changsub and Sungjae but just fluff cuz we all need fluff in our life).
> 
> But for now, let's enjoy porn. Okay, thank you, bye.
> 
> (Enjoy?)

Minhyuk enjoys a fair amount of pornography.  
He wouldn’t say it’s a problem.

 

Everyone enjoys pornography or a smutty story every once and then.

 

He discovered this « world » when he was still pretty young. Thinking back about it, he didn’t understand what was happening on the screen and he didn’t understand why his body reacted the way it did. (He popped a knot.)

 

During his teenage years, he ventured a bit more in the wonderful world of pornography but quickly got bored with the usual alpha/omega pairings.  
He did like only omegas at the time. He thought he **had to** like only omegas. It was the norm. Porn however brought a new vision.

 

One day he stumbled upon an alpha/beta pairing, and although it wasn’t unheard of it made him curious. So he ventured further in search of  _good_ pornography. (Found mostly bad pornography but hey, you live and learn).

He eventually found a video where the beta was dominating the alpha, calling him « a good little bitch » and flushed to the roots of his hair. And he liked it. A lot. More than he cared to admit at the time.

 

He dated for a bit, played around, but never truly explored the different possibilities… Sticking to mostly omegas.

 

When he joined BtoB, since there were no dating restrictions he continued playing around. Not for long though. He quickly developed a strong bond with his members and didn’t feel the need to go elsewhere.

 

At the beginning all of them were on suppressants to not cause any kind of problem.

That didn’t last for long.

Their maknae, who’d already presented as a beta, took by accident some of Hyunsik’s suppressants thinking it was his vitamins. The outcome wasn’t pretty. Sungjae had been weirdly hyper all day before he crashed for three days straight, unable to get out of bed or stare at a light for more that five seconds.

After a long talk with the company and their managers, the suppressants were abandoned.

 

Which led them to heat week. 

 

The first one hit them out of the blue. Eunkwang was bedridden for a simple fever one morning and the next thing they knew, he’d gone into heat, Minhyuk into rut, and so on.

 

Even with three alphas and only two omegas, they made it work. And as more time passed, the betas even joined their… _frolicking._

 

Minhyuk also continued his porn journey. At this point he’d kissed and touch all of his members, but never going too far with the other alphas. Even Changsub and Hyunsik had kept some sort of distance during heat week. A fleeting touch here and there, but never more than that.

It was kind of frustrating.

 

Minhyuk had eventually found alpha / alpha porn. And it had been a **revelation.**

First, it made him realized that maybe he’d enjoy to be on the receiving end during sex. So he’d try it out with Eunkwang, because he knew the omega wouldn’t judge him, an alpha, for trying new things (and because he _knew_ Eunkwang would love it anyway).

Then, with the confirmation of him liking « butt stuff » (that was the term the omega used) he decided to be a little more forward with his affections during heat week.

So instead of running away from the other alphas, instead of just running fingers into hair, instead of dry pecks, he went to town. Figuratively of course.

He figured Hyunsik was a good starting point, and so when Ilhoon was occupied by Sungjae, he set his plan into action. (Actually he had no plan, he just went for it). He cornered the other alpha, and made his intention really clear by dropping onto his knees in front of the other.

 

The rest is history.

 

Which brings us to a more modern setting.

 

Heat week is gone but Minhyuk is not.

He’s alone in the flat (or at least he think he is), browsing through his favorite content. He particularly enjoys that « seegasm » dude. He thinks he’s a beta but he’s not entirely sure. He could be an omega who never bottoms. Or an alpha that never knots. He learned through porn that yes, those were things.

 

Anyway, back to business. He settles on a video from said man and unbuckles his pants to make himself more comfortable. He doesn’t touch himself right from the start, enjoying the preliminaries and the slow build in the video.

  
He’s about to start palming himself when Hyunsik decides it’s the right moment to make himself known.

« Whatcha watching ? » he asks, head popping his the bedroom.

Minhyuk considers lying for a fat second. But his opened fly and growing bulge peaking out from it are a bit of dead giveaway.

« Hum. » he eloquently answers and the other alpha quirks a brow.

« Heat week wasn’t enough ? » Hyunsik asks, and instead of leaving the older alpha to his ''business'', comes into the room closing the door behind him. He doesn’t wait for an answer, and climbs in the bed, stealing the computer from a sputtering Minhyuk. « Is he any good? » he wonders out loud and Minhyuk wants to push him from the bed. Because that’s one of his favorite.

« We could probably learn from him » he settles to answer instead, snatching the computer back. Hyunsik looks amused by his answer « Oooh really » he drawls out letting one of his hand rest on the swell in Minhyuk’s pants. The older gasps at the touch but doesn’t stop Hyunsik when he has them roll over so he’s propped against the pillows and Minhyuk is lying on top of him.

Minhyuk definitely isn’t trying to rub himself on the younger’s tight as the latter is positioning himself more comfortably. He brings a hand on the older alpha’s chin, the other traveling down his back, and Minhyuk lets his eyes fall shut as Hyunsik’s lips touch his.

He parts his lips welcoming the younger’s tongue inside, only to close them again to suck on it lightly. The younger alpha groans in appreciation, hand going even lower until it rests on the swell of his ass. They continue kissing as Hyunsik’s other hand follows the first one so he can squeeze the older’s butt cheeks tentatively.

 

They are outside of heat week. They have no reason to touch each other like that (that’s what narrow-minded people would say anyway). But they definitely both want this, so they can have this.

 

Minhyuk pushes his ass back in the other grip, still not breaking the kiss even when the younger starts kneading the globes of his ass through his pants.

The older alpha stops kissing his mouth so he can trail wet kisses along this jaw instead. He nips at his earlobe, sucking in his mouth the earring that’s there, before going down his neck. The younger alpha tenses minutely when Minhyuk nips turns purposefully harsher around his pulse point, but he knows he’s safe so he lets it happen.

« Can I blow you ? » Minhyuk asks suddenly after he’s finished marking the younger’s collarbones. Hyunsik rasps out a yes and the older doesn’t wait. He unbuckles the younger pants, sliding them with his briefs in one go. He takes his time to admire his dongsaeng then. Hyunsik is truly beautiful. Especially when he looks needy like this.  
He lets his hands drops down to his tights, massaging the muscle there. He can’t help but wrap his fingers around his dick, smoothing a thumb over the tip. The younger moans low at the sensation.  
« I thought you wanted to blow me ? » he teases with a smile and Minhyuk expertly flick his wrist up, squeezing the bulbous head. The younger moans louder this time and Minhyuk smirks at him before he bends down so he can lick at the dick in his hand.

 

Truth be told, Minhyuk likes giving head. There’s something very empowering about giving pleasure that way, he thinks. And if he developed a bit of an oral fixation because of that, well it only regards him, right ?

 

He drops lower on the bed so he can take the cock in his mouth. Hyunsik moans brokenly above him and a hand settle on his head, not pushing him but there. He goes lower still, cock sliding slowly in his mouth until he has to swallow around the head so he can take it fully. The younger alpha hold tightens minutely on his head and he hums pleasantly around the appendage in his mouth. He knows how good it feels.

He stays with his nose buried in the short hair of his dongsaeng for as long as he can before he has to go up for hair. He keeps stroking the younger’s cock as he comes up and plants a kiss on the head.

« Fuck, you’re amazing » the younger breathes out. Minhyuk smirks at that, « I told you we could learn things from that » he says with a cheeky grin, pointing at the abandoned computer beside them. He doesn’t wait for an answer and dives back again, letting his jaw and his throat relax once more. This time he starts sucking in an up and down motion, humming as he goes. He can tell the younger alpha is refraining from thrusting his hips up and it’s making him impossibly hard agains the mattress, but he’s ignoring it in favor of Hyunsik’s pleasure.

He’s slobbering all over the dick and decide to use that at his advantage. When he comes back up for air, he gather some of the spit on his fingers, looking up at the younger to gauge his reaction. The latter must understand because he nods his head at his, already looking dazed with pleasure. So when Minhyuk swallows down the length again, he also slides two spit coated finger against the furled opening hiding down there.

Hyunsik’s breath hitches when one of the finger slides in, easily, and Minhyuk gives a loud suck at the same time. He can feel a hint of knot forming against his tongue.

He probs around with his lonely finger until he finds the bundle of nerve that’ll bring the younger to completion. Thanks to the drool that’s sliding around the younger alpha’s balls and on his entrance, he eventually slides another finger in. Hyunsik bucks his hips up, overwhelmed by the feeling, and Minhyuk nearly chokes. The younger is about to apologize but the older alpha cuts him off. « Do it again » he rasps « fuck my throat ».

The younger blushes (and it’s pretty cute, especially in that situation) and when Minhyuk goes back to deep-throating him, he tentatively thrusts his hips up, hands tangling in his hyung’s newly dyed white hair. The latter hums in approval, fingers going back to massaging his inner walls and Hyunsik starts to thrust in earnest. He knows Minhyuk can tell he’s getting close, because of the knot swelling in mouth, but the older doesn’t look like he wants to pull out.

His moans get higher and his rhythm start to falter as he approaches his climax. The older alpha pulls up, wrapping one hand against so the base of his dick so he can encase the knot forming, still pumping two digits in the younger ass. He licks at the head of the cock again and swallows it down, stopping just above the knot, when Hyunsik thrusts up again with a particularly loud moan. Hot come floods his mouth and he swallows it all down, going as far as to lick clean the spent cock.

Hyunsik looks dazed for a moment, while the older alpha catches his breath. « Do you want me to help you ? » he gestures vaguely at Minhyuk as the older crawls back up against him. « No, actually I’m fine » the older giggles a little breathlessly. Hyunsik looks surprised but doesn’t comment on it. It wouldn’t be the first time his hyung’d come untouched. « Can we cuddle ? » the latter asks, already latching on the younger form, nuzzling his neck.

 

And really, who is Hyunsik to deny his hyung ?


End file.
